Solar Eclipse
by ThatW3irdChick
Summary: Eclipse. A beautiful, tall, strong, and scarred femme. Admired by all. Heir to Lord Megatron himself. She is midnight black, shimmering gold accents, crimson optics, and a sleek, voluptuous body. She transforms into a Lamborghini Veneno Roadster. Now, every Cybertonian has a story. This isn't hers. This is a story about me. Her younger sister living in her shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story for all my homies! XD this one is a Decepticon story about a young femme who is the daughter of Megatron himself. Well, one of his daughters. Annnndddd that's all I'm gonna tell you about it! You gotta read it and find out what happens! :D **

**i hope you guys enjoy it! PLEASE REVEIW! :)**

**i don't own transformers! Just my OC's! **

* * *

><p>I am midnight black, sparkling silver accents, gold optics, my body is okay. I've got a little curve to me, but I'm still growing. My name is Swiftstrike, youngest daughter of Lord Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. I have an older sister named Eclipse and as a total coincidence, I, Swiftstrike, live in my sisters shadow. This is my story. My story of adventure, romance, death, and much more.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

I was wondering around the base aimlessly. Eclipse, my older sister, was in her room studying battle tactics. Ugh..she's such a, as the humans here on earth say, 'a stick in the mud.' I rolled my optics and kept walking.

I was literally knocked out of my thoughts when I was tackled to the ground by Ramjet. I squeaked as my door wings (I turn into a Saleen S7 twin turbo) slammed into the ground. I looked up at the giant, compared to my small self, holding me down. I frantically searched around in hopes of seeing a security camera, unfortunately there wasn't one.

"Daddy can't help you, sweetspark." Ramjet purred in my audio receptor. I struggled against him, but c'mon I'm seriously LESS than half his size..

He grabbed my wrist and pinned my arms on either side of my helm and rested himself between my thighs. Thrust and Dirge emerged from behind him with wicked grins on their faces. "Let me go." I said my voice shaking with fear. "Not gonna happen, babe." Ramjet said staring down at me. "You're heavy." I Said struggling to get free from underneath him. He chuckled. Laughing at how weak and helpless I am. "Well you know..as much as we'd love to stay and steal your virginity right here in the hallway, we have other things to do." With that he hopped up off of me as Thrust and Dirge ran forward and dumped the contents of a human dumpster on me before the three seekers ran down the hallway laughing hysterically. Tears welled up in my optics. A message flashed on my HUD and I saw a video of the garbage being dumped on me. I'm pretty sure every bot here on base just received that video. Minus the commanding officers and my sister of course.

I was gathering myself up off the floor when Breakdown and Dead End rounded the corner and saw me. They immediately burst out in fits of laughter as they walked by me.

That was the last straw. I turned and stormed to the throne room/command room. The door swung open and I stood there. Tears spilling from my optics and horrible smelling garbage all over me and in my transformation seams. My dad, Starscream (his SIC), his trine (Thundercracker and Skywarp), and Soundwave (his TIC) were in the room and turned to look at me when I opened the door. "What happened to you!?" Skywarp asked as his face scrunched up from my awful smell. "Those damned, cone headed, moronic, freaks did this to me!" I yelled. My dad raised an optic ridge at me as I rambled on calling the three seekers every possible name I could think of.

"-sonsabitches, valve licking, spike sucking-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Sweetspark..no need for the language. Calm down. Take a deep breath. And relax." My dad interrupted me. He walked towards me and embraced me in a hug. I started sobbing into him. "Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. Go take care of those imbeciles, and make sure they know to never mess with Swiftstrike again." My dad commanded.

I peeked out from my dad's chassis to see the three commanding seekers get a look of hatred and evil in their eyes. "With pleasure, Lord Megatron." Starscream growled before the three walked out of the room. My dad stepped back and looked at me. He plucked a piece of trash from my helm and gave me an apologetic smile. "Go get cleaned up. Soundwave will escort you to your room." He said. I nodded my head and shuffled to the door where Soundwave was waiting. He opened the door and we left, walking in silence Blitzwing gave me an apologetic look when we passed by him. I hung my head low and shuffled along. We got to my room that was across the hall from my dad's and next door to my sister. I opened the door and walked inside and straight to my wash racks.

I turned on the water, the warm spray relaxing my frame. I grabbed a wash cloth and started to cleanse myself of the foul smelling garbage. A 'beep' resounded in my wash racks and I opened my com link.

/: If you think, running to your daddy and getting that fool Starscream and his trine to beat the slag out of us, will stop us. You're so very wrong. Now we're pissed. And we're coming after you. Daddy can't protect you forever doll face.:\\ Ramjet said in a raspy voice like his vocalizer was damaged. /: Am I wrong Ramjet? Because I'm pretty sure you'll be in the med bay for a few weeks. When will you learn not to mess with me. Because it ALWAYS comes back to bite you in the aft. Think before you act, dumb aft. :\\ I growled back before blocking him from my com link.

I continued to wash myself when I felt my sister poking at me to open my end of our family bond.

:- ...Yes?-: ~SS

:-Are you alright?-: ~E

:-I'm okay, Eclipse.-: ~SS

:-Alright...just checking on you. Dad wants me to try and get you to open your bond more. Just enough for us to feel your presence and know when something's wrong. We can't help you if your end of the bond is closed and you get knocked unconscious or something. We love you and care about you a lot.-: ~E.

After she said that love flowed through our bond from my dad and Eclipse. I smiled softly and sent the feeling back. :- Alright...I'll think about it...I love you guys too-: ~SS I shut the bond slightly so they could feel my presence and so they could know if I was in trouble.

I finally finished cleaning myself and turned off the water. I dried myself and made sure no evidence was left that I'd been crying, and exited the wash racks to find Soundwave still in my room. I squeaked in surprise and jumped back.

"What are you still doing here Soundwave?" I asked a little nervously. I was nervous because I have a crush on Soundwave...he's a little older than me. And he's reaaallllyyy hot. Who wouldn't have a crush on sexy Soundwave..?

I snapped out of my thoughts to hearing Soundwave saying my name. "Swiftstrike?" He asked and his helm tilted to the side slightly making him look adorable. "Sorry, I was thinking.." I mumbled softly. "That's okay. My apologies. I did not intend to overstay my welcome. I'll leave you to your thoughts." With that he rose off of the couch to leave. But..I didn't want him to leave.

•/• He was walking to the door when my body seemed to act on it's own..

"Wait! Soundwave!" I said more desperately than I intended...but he stopped at the door and turned to face me. I walked over to him and stood in front of. Nervously I looked up at him, looking into his visor. "Umm I was wondering...if..maybe, you'd ..umm I don't know..-" I was stopped mid sentence by Soundwave. "Allow me. Swiftstrike, would you care to join me for energon one evening as a what the humans would call a 'date'?" Soundwave asked. I smiled and opened my mouth to answer when...•/•

"Swiftstrike? Miss?" It was Soundwave. I looked at him confusedly. He was still sitting on the couch...? Dang it! I was day dreaming again...ugh. "Yes? Sorry. Was lost in my thoughts again...it's quite alright though Soundwave. You haven't overstayed your welcome. You were just doing your job and making sure I was okay. Thank you.." I said smiling. This time he really rose from the couch, nodded his helm once then headed for the door. The door slid open and Soundwave left.

I sighed heavily. I really wanted to ask him to energon with me..but I'm too shy for that. I really need to be more confident and outgoing...like..Skywarp! Or Rumble and Frenzy! Those twins will pick a fight with anyone with the confidence that they won't lose. Even though they're smaller than me. Maybe Skywarp will help me? Me and him are good friends. I bet he'd let me tag along when he pulls his next prank. And I bet that prank will be targeted at those coneheaded morons.

I checked my internal clock, it was already 22:30 or 10:30. I should get to bed I guess. Skywarp is probably on duty and he's probably tired and doesn't want to be bothered...I'll just leave him alone.

I face palmed. There I go again being shy and what not. Ugh. I really gotta quit that. Oh well. I'll do it later. I chuckled slightly at my procrastination.

Then I laid down on my berth and shut off my systems to recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa. Lol sorry guys, it's been forever...a lots happened in my life. And I've been writing fanfictions still, but in my notebook. So they haven't been published..but it's Christmas break now! Hallelujah! I'll be posting a lot on my stories! And I'll have some new ones up that I think you guys will love! Tell your friends! Spread the news! Big things are coming! :D anyways, let's carry on...

I was jerked awake by an explosion knocking me off my berth. I looked around, my room was dimly lit with an eerie red light. I jumped to my feet as another explosion went off. I ran to the door and it slid open, I gasped at the sight of the hallway. Mech parts and debris were scattered everywhere. Energon stained the walls and floor, small electrical fires were starting. Walking out of my room slowly I looked around, another explosion went off, this one closer. I started to maneuver around the debris as the explosions started coming faster and closer. I was knocked off my feet as the ground shook and the ceiling collapsed. I was pinned underneath some concrete.

I squirmed and pushed as hard as I could until I was finally free. But of course with my luck it had to get worse. Another explosion went off right next to me shaking everything loose. I fell to the floor again and looked up as the pipes running through the ceiling broke free and fell on me. I screamed unbelievably loud as I felt two sharp pains. I onlined my optics and saw two pipes impaled into me. One was deep in my stomach and the other went all the way through my right thigh. I began to cry as I saw all of the energon leaking out of me, I couldn't feel my dad or eclipse in the bond. I guess I have to get myself out of this. I very slowly and painfully got to my feet using the wall as a crutch, I slowly shuffled down the hallway. Every step shooting pain through my whole frame. Energon leaking down my body leaving a trail behind me.

I reached the end of the hallway and rested on the corner of the wall. My helm was aching so bad, my vision was blurry, my audio was fuzzy. But I was pretty sure I saw a red mech at the end of the hallway. It's not like I have much to lose anyways, I took a deep breath before screaming "HELP ME! PLEASE!" The mech stopped! So I wasn't imagining things! He started running towards me, my legs gave out just as he reached me, but he caught me before I fell. Thank primus, because that would've hurt a lot. He pick me up bridal style and started carrying me. "You'll be okay, don't worry. I'm gonna take you to our medic." He said to me softly. My small frame curled closer to his. He was warm, really warm. Like the soft comforting warm you feel when your mom holds you while you're at the doctors office. I looked up at his face, but could barely make out any details due to my blurry vision. "What's your designation femme?" He rumbled as he walked on, maneuvering around debris and avoiding explosions. "Swiftstrike." I mumbled softly. I don't even know if he heard me. "Well that's a pretty name, Swiftstrike. My names Sideswipe. Our names kinda rhyme huh?" He said with a cheeky smile I could make out on his face. I tried to smile and give a small laugh back, but i ended up just violently coughing up energon all over his chassis. "You're hurt really badly." He said, I could hear the frown in his voice. "Please help." I mumbled again as my systems started to shut down. "Hey now, we're almost there, I can see Ratchet. Stay awake Swiftstrike! It'll be okay!" Sideswipe cooed as he started running. I felt the cold air of outside sting my wounds to the core. I winced and whimpered and felt sideswipe hold me closer.

I heard Sideswipe yelling at someone to help. But I wasn't really paying attention. He laid me on the ground and I felt him hold my hand. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving." He whispered. I then heard a new voice. It must be the medic? Ratchet, I guess? I squeezed sideswipes hand a little, letting him know I heard him. Then the medic started speaking to me. "Swiftstrike? I need you to online your optics and power back up your systems as much as you can. You need to stay awake or you could slip into a coma. My names Ratchet, I'm a medic. I'm going to help you. Alright? Now power up your systems and let's see those pretty optics." I used all my strength to force my systems back on. Pushing them as high as they would go. My optics flickered online, my vision was still really blurry, but I can see the sky. The blue sky. How can the sky be so blue and pretty, peaceful. While all this fighting is going on down here. I had figured out already that it was the Autobots saving me. But I've heard their medic is really good, and I prefer to be alive. So I'll take my chances. I lay there staring up at the blue sky. It was so clear, no clouds at all. Just blue. The color blue you could never find for painting pictures because it was just so blue, none of the other blues compared to it. I just wanted to go into the sky and stay there.

I snapped out of my daydream at the sound of Ratchets voice. "We need to pull these pipes out of you. I'm going to give this to you straight, its going to hurt like pit. But I don't have anything to give you that will help with the pain. I ran out of that stuff a little while ago, aiding other bots." I weakly nodded my head in understanding. Oh great, this is going to hurt like hell. I took a deep breath as I felt Ratchet grip the pipe in my leg. Sideswipe repositioned himself so that he could hold my shoulders down and keep my from moving. Next I felt agonizing pain. Ratchet yanked the pipe clean out of my thigh without hesitation. I screamed in pain and fought to get away, but Sideswipe was strong, and a lot bigger than me. So I didn't even move a centimeter. I felt Ratchet quickly tie off my energon lines so I didn't lose anymore energon. I heard Ratchet talking to someone else now, someone named First Aid? They were about to pull out the pipe in my stomach. I took another deep breath "Go ahead." I whispered softly. They yanked the pipe out and I screamed again. I screamed so loud my own audios rang, I'm pretty sure the fighting stopped at the sound of my scream. Everything just went quiet and froze for a split second. And then the pit broke lose. Energon was spewing out of me like a fountain. I didn't even know I had that much energon left in me to spew. I head yelling and running. I think I heard my dad? Eclipse? I can't even recognize people anymore. My optics were off, so all I felt was the warm drops of my energon. In my head I pictured the blue sky again. The sky that was just so blue it seemed unreal. I could hear everyone calling my name. But I just didn't want to listen anymore. I needed a break, some time to be alone and sort things out for myself. I shut down my systems against everyone's protests. Hearing my name called over and over again slowly faded to quietness as my audio systems turned off. Everything slowed down, my spark softly beating in the back of my mind, a soft rhythm. Ba dum...ba dum...ba dum...ba dum... Is this it for me?...ba dum...ba dum...


End file.
